The present invention relates to carousel devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to oscillating and self-propelled amusement devices for toddlers and young children.
One of the joint inventors hereof has developed a series of patented carousel devices including the Baby Carousel (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,487,705 and D362,346), improvements thereto entitled Carousel Device (U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,430), Carousel Pony (U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,010) and Low-Profile Infant Swing Assembly (U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,994), each of which is hereby incorporated by reference. While these patented devices are significant advances in the areas they address, several areas remain unaddressed.
First, bouncers for toddlers are routinely unimaginative; very little innovation has taken place in this area. In addition, the flimsy bouncers in use today, are at risk to tip over possibly injuring the baby. The present invention proposes to put a bouncer on the carousel base providing significant stability thereto. In addition, rockers are provided to the carousel base which may optionally afford the toddler additional movement, to enhance its enjoyment of the device. Lastly, an oscillation circuit is provided for the bouncer such that when the toddler wears her/himself out, the gentle oscillatory motion can induce sleep. Indeed, the oscillation circuit which has been developed for this application is so innovative, it is anticipated that it can be used in other applications, as well.
Second, all carousel devices heretofore have been powered by an electric motor. Statistics on even very young children show an alarming rate of obesity. With increased time spent viewing television, videos, computer screens, and reduced emphasis on physical education in the school system, many children fail to get adequate exercise for proper muscle development, let alone, for avoiding becoming overweight. The second embodiment of the carousel devices of the present invention provides a carousel riding toy which is self-driven, i.e., the motorcycle mounted on the rotational base of the carousel is equipped with pedals which provide the young child with exercise while she/he enjoys riding on the carousel cycle. As encouragement to continue pedaling, as long as the child pedals, a sound generator makes the sound of a revving motorcycle. While once the cycle is rotating on the stationary base, the child may choose to coast, the sound will abate. Another innovative feature of the present invention is the introduction of a ball-bearing race supporting the rotational base on the stationary base. This advancement provides much less resistance to rotation than the nylon wheels used in previous carousel embodiments, providing the young child more rotation for her/his expenditure of effort.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.